The Angelic Prince
by taramegareader
Summary: Harry Potter with the loss of his godfather Sirius, goes through the veil in hopes of a better life. Warning! This story will include slash/underage/swearing/ and sexual scenes. I think there will be a threesome too, I'm trying to work on my thought process with that. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Aladdin****

_italics are thoughts or parseltongue _****

**"**Harry, come back its too late! Sirius is gone, there is nothing you can do!" screamed the tired looking werewolf.****

Harry didn't even spare a glance to his past professor and his second fatherly figure he's ever had. All he cared about was Sirius. the one who just went through the veil after being hit by Bellatrix's _Avada Kedavra. _****

_It can't be true, I just won't believe it, _thought Harry. ****

Lets get to what happened before the death of the famous or infamous in some cases Sirius Black. Turns out that the dreams Harry had been having were just a fluke made by Headmaster Dumbledore to manipulate him into stealing the supposes "prophecy." Unfortunately for the headmaster, there was a prophecy, just not the one Dumbledore had said. ****

**"**_The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_**  
**_Born to those who defied him, and betrayed by the ones he held most dear._**  
**_A child of immortal power and wisdom be born, raised by those who fear what must be done,_**  
**_Who do not understand the test the Chosen One must go through to succeed the throne._**  
**_Not from the present he shall rule, but from the past where he is most needed._**  
**_Beware of the ones who hold jealousy, fear, and greed in their hearts,_**  
**_for they will want the power they know not._**  
**_Only with the help of those of ancient magic and true friends, will he succeed._**  
**_May the Angle shine His light throughout time and space."_****

After hearing the prophecy, Harry tied up and _stupefied_his supposed Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom. He made each of them drink _veritaserum _and answer all of his questions. ****

It seems that both Hermione and Ron had been paid to be his friends. The Headmaster had confronted them before they even met and made sure that the trio would be made real. Paid from his own vault as well. Harry never knew that he was rich. Bloody hell, rich wasn't even close describing how much wealth he possessed. While he was growing up in Dudley's old, worn out clothes that were four times too big, the Headmaster was spending his inheritance on Order of the prejudice chickens and his own measly experiments. Or using that money to gain further support from the Ministry.****

Ginny on the other hand, had joined in the Headmaster's scheme because of two things: his money and celebrity status. She dreamed of becoming the new Lady Potter and spending that fortune on whatever she desired. Because she was worth it and Harry would be lucky to have her as a wife. Snort. Then she said when she would be pregnant, not necessarily with his child, would she and the Headmaster kill him. Thus leaving all his money to them and having the wizard world in the palm of their hands. Or so they thought.****

Good thing he never started dating Ginny like Molly wanted. Or else he would have been stuck with her. He wouldn't even want that fate to rest on his worst enemy, namely Voldemort.****

Now Harry knew all their plans and he planned to talk to the goblins in Gringotts when he and his true friends, Luna and Neville, escaped. ****

Though since Sirius was just murdered by his own cousin, he cared little about escaping. ****

**"**HARRY!" screamed two voices from behind him.****

He looked behind himself.****

Neville and Luna were running towards him with tears running down their faces.****

Harry wiped his face with his hand and realized, he too had shed tears of sorrow for the loss of his godfather.****

**"**We're with you, Harry. We aren't like those three traitors. We'll stick together, now and forever, no matter what happens," said Neville.****

**"**I believe we should go through the veil as well. I sense a mysterious entity coming from it, not death, but something else. It seems very old and very powerful," said Luna.****

Harry smiled for the first time in weeks.****

**'**Let's go," he whispered.****

He joined his hands with Luna's and Neville's. When they were almost to the veil something stopped them. ****

**"**Not so fast, Baby Potter!" cackled Bellatrix.****

While Neville moved to confront the witch Luna pushed Harry almost in the portal. Harry looked into his only true female friend.****

**"**It seems we won't be able to go with you right now, but don't worry we'll catch up. Maybe not soon, but we definitely will, Harry. Go, I don't Neville can hold off that insane witch nay longer," Luna said while smiling encouragingly at him.****

Harry nodded, "I'll be waiting for you two."****

Then without a moment to spare he ran into the veil.****

Luna closed her eyes.****

**"**Please be safe, Angel."**  
******

_Time skip_****

Harry woke up with a husky groan on his lips.****

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.****

Then cursed.****

**"**Where the BLOODY HELL AM I?"****

_**  
****  
**So here's the first chapter everyone! I want to make this a complete and mid-length fic for all those Harry Potter cross over lovers to enjoy. Remember to review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Try to check on my other stories in progress if you want. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Everyone!

Sorry, but this is not a new chapter. I'm a little stuck on how to proceed with this story and need all of your inputs. I need you guy to determine the pairings so I can write the next chapter.

The pairings include are:

Harry/Aladdin

Harry/Jafar

Harry/Genie

Harry/Aladdin/Jafar

Harry/Aladdin/Genie

So here they are and I'll write the next chapter sometime next week. Vote on what you want on my profile and I'll display the results after.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Sorry again, but this is not a new chapter. Just the latest update on the pairings. The final choices are:

Harry/Aladdin/ Genie

Harry/Aladdin/Jafar

Harry/Aladdin

Hopefully everyone can go onto the pole and vote because after three days I'm closing it. Then I will have the next real chapter up. Thank you all for reading and giving me feedback. It makes me feel a lot better that a newbie writer like me can write something people like.


End file.
